


always meant to be

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [33]
Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Confession, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, Wolfwalkers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Mebh was something else.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	always meant to be

Mebh was something else.

It would be a lie for Robyn to say that she had never been at least a little intrigued by the girl. Once she had been nothing but the mysterious wolfwalker girl with a mane of ginger locks, roaming the forest with her pack of wolves. Almost impossible, like something taken straight out of a fairytale.

And in the way it was, being a wolfwalker was magic, Mebh was magic, and now  _ Robyn _ was too.

She enjoyed it quite a lot, being a wolf.

But she enjoyed being with Mebh more. She took an extremely wonderful experience and made it even more magical. Every second she was near her felt like magic, Mebh made Robyn feel so happy and secure and powerful. Like they were two sides of the same coin.

And whenever they ran through the forest at night, on four paws, chasing each other, hunting or howling and enjoying the moment, embracing their inner wolves, Robyn knew Mebh was the one. They were meant to be.

Always had been, really. Robyn believed in fate, ever since the day she was born she knew her fate had always been to meet Mebh, and then Moll, and for her and her father to join their pack. It felt so natural.

And now she also knew that fate had always intended for the two girls to be together. No one would ever make Robyn feel the way she felt when she was around Mebh.

At first it had been confusing, all of the feelings growing inside of her and taking over. Like a storm of butterflies inside of her, while her heart felt like it was being warmed by a herd of fireflies. She never knew that love could feel so good, or that it was even possible. And was it normal for her to feel that way about another girl?

She has talked to her father about it all, the confusing feelings inside of her, about her love for Mebh as well as her confusion and feeling different while she also felt like the luckiest person alive. Bill has been nothing but supportive, telling Robyn that love was always pure and kind, yet could be confusing and not something one could control. He had told her to do whatever her heart desires and that he would be there if she needed him, so she did.

Just a few days after her talk with her father she decided to confess to Mebh. And it turned out to be the best thing that would ever happen to her.

The kisses, the hand holding, the cuddling and the close affection, it was like Robyn was discovering what true joy was all over again. She enjoyed every moment with Mebh and all of their firsts together. So many new memories created each passing day, both as people and as wolves, the love all the same.

They really were meant to be


End file.
